It Started With
by whennext2you
Summary: Felix has a dream that involves Jake. He now wants to figure those feelings out for sure. FelixxJake, Jalix. SLASH


**Rated:** M (almost sex, seductive material, Boyxboy)

**Couple:** Felix and Jake. Jalix

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these Characters, Plot is owned by me.

**It Started With...**

He dreamed…maybe it was wrong because none of it ever made sense to him. When he thought about this person his heart would race just a little bit faster than it would if he saw another person.

Felix, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was lying on the floor of the Troop HQ. He had that dream again. The one where he saw his face and was always close to kissing this person, but then he wakes up…Most dreams ended with that, but they all started with him.

He glued his eyes to the chair across the way. Observing the shadow it casted on the metal floor. When he tried to move to get up and see what time it was, his back cracked and groaned, forcing him to stay down out of pain.

"Felix," a boy called, it was right on time too. Felix turned his head to see the curly haired blonde walk through the door.

"Jake," he yelled in pain. Jake turned and looked at the boy who was laying on the ground.

"Hey," he rushed over and grabbed his arm to lift him up. Felix needed to try something. That chair he was looking at early was pushed a little bit closer to them now, because when Jake ran over to him, he pushed it out of the way.

Jake easily lifted up his friend. The dark haired brunette stood there, wobbly.

"Hey man," Jake said, "you alright?" Right as he finished Felix pushed him into the rolling chair and it flew backwards until it hit the wall. "Dude," the surprised boy said as Felix began to walk over to him. "You're not drunk, are you?"

"Never," Felix stated and dropped himself on Jake's lap and held his arms steady at his sides. Felix moved closer, blowing into Jake's ear and following with, "I want to try something." Jake was about 95% sure that he was straight, but he was getting strangely turned on right now, so it went down to about 45% sure that he was straight. His emotions were swimming, he liked the sensation of being trapped underneath of this man, it seemed kinky.

Felix's lips sucked and attacked Jake's neck causing him to moan in spite of himself. Jake tried to picture Felix as a girl, but he couldn't feel any breasts against his own chest, and then there was that little problem down south that was rubbing into his own. Jake arched his hips forward and was surprised to feel Felix grind him back. That was just as Felix stood up pulled Jake with him. Forcing the dark blonde to wrapped his legs around the others hips and his arms around the others neck. Felix carried the other to the couch that was on the opposite side of the room. He threw Jake onto the couch and crawled on top and began to unbuttoned Jake's shirt.

Halfway through that process, Felix paused to look at Jake's red face and smiled. He then kissed Jake's chest earning a moan and a thrust upwards. Felix's head was spinning. He quickly moved his hands to Jake's pants. He clumisly undid the belt and struggle with the button and zipper. Jake ended up having to do it, relaxing when the tightness of his jeans was over. Felix finished unbuttoning the other's shirt and then pulled his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the ground next to him.

Felix wasn't planning on going all the way, but Jake's moaning made it hard no to. Felix pulled down his tight red pants and boxers in one movement. The bare skin of their cocks made them both scream in delight. It wasn't sex but it'd have to do, Felix concluded that sex would be a little to risky.

"My turn," Jake ordered and in a one shift motion he flipped the other man over and was on top. Jake dragged his tongue down Felix's stomach and stopped at the base of Felix's cock where he covered his mouth with it. Felix shrieked and thrusted upward into Jake's throat, and Felix came really quickly.

They hadn't noticed though that the elevator to he HQ had docked at this level. Haley and Mr. Stockley were chatting normally when they entered the room and froze. Jake was the first to look. His tongue had been licking Felix's penis up and down while Felix's hands were holding onto the couch. Haley gasped, but didn't look away, Mr. Stockley blushed ferociously and turned around.

"Boys," Mr. Stockley began as they flew apart and stuffed their junk back into their pants and quickly tried to replace their shirts.

"Yeah," they said shakily.

"I don't want you two doing that in here ever again. I'll have to get a new couch now." He sighed still not turning back, "are you two dressed?'

"Yes."

"Well," he coughed and turned back around, "I believe we have stuff to do today, so go clean up and meet back here in 10 minutes."

"Yes, sir," they then rushed passed Haley and Mr. Stockley. Haley was still in shock, but was blushing.

"That was so hot!" she whispered under her breath.


End file.
